


All he wanted was some coffee

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Leonard McCoy Bingo [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Caring Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt Jim, Leonard McCoy Bingo, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, everyone else is done with it, he respects working people, jim is a dork, leonard mccoy has standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Leonard just wanted a coffee after his shift, Jim didn't have to get hurt for it. Good thing he's a doctor.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Leonard McCoy Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Leonard McCoy Bingo





	All he wanted was some coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersTime/gifts).



> So I wrote this in between homework bc that was very boring. It's a birthday gift to my friend Hannah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I hope you like it. And I finished it on your actual birthday, wow. 
> 
> not beta read. Written for the Leonard McCoy Bingo, prompt: Coffee shop AU

Leonard walked inside the coffee shop. He needed some coffee after the long shift he’d just had. He didn’t care that the shop was half an hour away from closing. It meant there wouldn’t be many customers and he could get his coffee even quicker.

“You know, I’m pretty sure this much caffeine at the end of the day isn’t healthy for you. And I’m not even the doctor here,” Jim told Leonard, while already turning around to start making his coffee. Leonard came here so often before and after a shift, most employees knew his order. Jim definitely knew his, the kid made it clear on multiple occasions he had a crush on Leonard and wanted nothing more than take him out on a date. Leonard always refused to ask him out during work hours and he wasn’t here if he didn’t need coffee. So he never saw Jim outside the coffee shop, but neither man minded that much. In the end, Jim just liked flirting too much to really stop it.

Leonard hummed and tried to think of things to do when he got home after this. He needed to do laundry and cook dinner. And sleep, that was the most important thing. Jim was taking long with his coffee, longer than normal, so he leaned on the counter and tried to look at what Jim was doing.

“You okay?”

“No. This thing is stuck. We refilled it earlier so it wouldn’t have to happen tomorrow morning, but now no coffee is coming out and the lid to check it is stuck. But I will get it, I’ll just pull a little harder.” 

Jim grunted and pulled on a thing that was connected to the coffee machine. Leonard wasn’t entirely sure what he was pulling on, but he hoped it would work. Before he could warn Jim to be careful because there was still hot coffee inside, it went wrong. Jim pulled so hard, the thing he was pulling on broke off. He didn’t expect this, which made him stumble backwards while the coffee machine tipped forwards with the leftover force that Jim had put on it. Leonard tried to stick a hand over the counter to help, but it was too late. Jim fell backwards against the counter, bumping his head, while the coffee machine fell onto his left foot. It broke apart and hot coffee splashed over Jim his legs and the floor behind the counter.

Leonard immediatly walked around the counter to see how badly Jim was hurt. His doctor instincts kicked in and he turned around to shout at the other employees. “Someone bring me the first aid kit!”

He pushed the broken pieces of the coffee machine away and made sure Jim sat down slowly, being careful of his head. He checked his legs first, he didn’t want Jim getting any burn wounds. His shoes and pants covered all his skin, so that was at least an extra layer between the hot coffee and his skin. He looked at Jim and tried to peer into his eyes, which wasn’t very helpful because he didn’t have a small flashlight. 

“Jim, how are you doing? What hurts?”

“My head,” Jim groaned, “and my shoes and legs feel wet and warm. Don’t think the coffee was all heated up yet, so it’s not burning me. I should get it off though because it’s sticky.”

Leonard nodded and touched the back of Jim’s head carefully. “No blood, that’s good. Do you still remember your name, the day, and what holiday is coming up soon?”

“Jim, Friday. And the closest holiday is Easter. Not asking about the current president?”

Leonard grabbed the first aid kid that was offered to him and used the flashlight in it to check Jim’s pupils and the back of his head for a bump. “Wasn’t sure if you knew that at all, so I decided on a safer question.”

Jim chuckled softly and let his face and legs be checked by Leonard. “I’m not that dumb, Bones”

Leonard hid his smile and stood up. “Well, you look fine to me. Just some bruises and wet shoes. You should really change your pants though, be careful when you get them off. Don’t want any leftover coffee getting on your skin. And if your skin stays red the next week, you should go by the hospital to make sure it isn’t a burn after all.”

Jim grinned and got up off the ground. “Thanks.”

“No problem. And Jim?”

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t put ice on it. That will numb it and make it even worse because if it’s really burnt after all you can’t feel it anymore, which isn’t good.”

Jim bit his lip and looked at Leonard. “That’s a lot of things to remember. Want to make sure I’ll follow them all?”

Leonard shook his head. “You know I don’t ask people out while they’re working, that’s not professional.”

“Good thing Jim isn’t working anymore. We clocked him out, we can handle close up with just the two of us. Jim is hurt anyways. Take tomorrow off Jim, you will need it. We got it covered.”

Nyota pushed Jim’s jacket in his hands, who turned to look at Leonard.

“Soooo, I’m off duty now. Want to come home with me to make sure I don’t put any ice on it?”

Leonard shook his head but grabbed Jim’s hand. “Idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot, right? Right, Bones?”

Leonard just walked out the coffee shop while Jim kept nagging him, but he didn’t let go of his hand. When they were both outside, he turned to Jim and cupped his face with the hand that wasn’t holding onto Jim already.

“Yes, you’re my idiot. Happy?”

Then he kissed Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT A DOCTOR/NURSE/HEALTH CARE PERSON. i didn't even google things. so please dont take any advice from this fic. i probably should've googled things if its possible. but i didn't. so this is the disclaimer. all the medical things come from my head. if they're wrong, that's the reason. if it turns out correct, I'm just lucky


End file.
